This invention relates to flush toilets, and more particularly, to an alarm device for detecting whether the reservoir tank of a flush toilet has filled within a predetermined interval of time.
One type of commonly used flush toilet includes a reservoir tank in which water is stored for flushing the toilet bowl. Following flushing of the toilet bowl, the reservoir tank again refills so that it will be ready for a subsequent flushing operation. The reservoir tank usually includes a ball or plate supported on a post or chain which lowers as the water is expelled from the reservoir tank during a flushing operation and closes off the outlet port from the reservoir tank. This then permits a fresh supply of water to enter into the reservoir tank and fill the tank. A float is usually provided to shut off the flow of water into the tank when a desired level is reached.
One common problem with reservoir tanks is that the flushing lever may get stuck and as a result the ball will not lower to seat on the outlet port. At other times, the chain or post holding the ball will not seat properly on the outlet port. As a result, while water flows into the reservoir tank, the tank fails to fill since the water coming in will immediately flow out of the outlet port. As result, water continues to flow into the reservoir tank but the tank fails to fill and there is a continuous flow of water.
The continuous flow of water is a major problem in those locations where people pay for the water utilized and the water is measured by a water meter. In these locations, the continuous flow of water causes an increase in the cost of the water.
Even in those locations where water use is not charged the continuous flow of water still provides a loss for the municipality who provides the water. As a result, taxes will increase and again an increased cost results from this continuous flow. Furthermore, the continuous flow may cause annoyance to other in the area. Also, the continuous flow may cause excessive wear on various parts of the reservoir tank through which the water flows.
Normally, after the flushing operation, it takes an interval of the time until the water reservoir tank is filled. As a result, immediately after a flushing operation the fresh water flows into the reservoir tank. The user is therefore not easily able to discern whether the water flowing into the reservoir tank is actually being retained in the tank to fill it or whether it is just passing through the tank while going right out the outlet port. Usually, the user will walk away from the reservoir tank after flushing the toilet expecting that the flow of water will be filling the tank. As a result, he will not be aware that the tank is actually not filling properly and the previously mentioned losses will therefore occur.
The problem of failure to refill the reservoir tank also occurs in rural areas and small towns where septic tanks are in use. In such situations, individual household disposal is commonly accomplished by means of a septic tank and drain fields. The septic tank is usually provided in an undergroundreservoir wherein raw sewage empties, and after decay of the solids, liquid effluent surfaces to the top of the tank. The continuous addition of raw sewage to the tank causes the liquid effluent on the surface to overflow from the septic tank to the drain field. The drain field is usually made of a number of sections of perforated pipe that allow the liquid effluent to seep away into the adjacent soil. This system of sewage disposal is very effective if air is not allowed into the system and if sewage input is slow enough to allow decay of solids in the septic tank before forcing it into the drain fields.
If the reservoir tank of the toilet fails to refill and the water entering the reservoir tank after flushing continuously flows, it will flow through the bowl and then to the septic tank. If this water flow is not noticed and stopped, it will cause a reduction in bacteria concentration in the septic tank and as a result reduces the effectiveness to reduce solid waste to liquid waste. Also the continuous waste passing out of the septic tank to the drain field tends to saturate the soil with water making it ineffective in absorbing normal septic tank discharge.
Normally, as a result of this saturation with water of the septic tank and drain field, the homeowner will hire a tank truck with a suction pump to draw the water from the septic tank to the truck. The tank truck disposes of the water from the septic tank. This pumping usually does not restore this system to normal, but does allow sufficient time for regular waste to reach the overflow level in the septic tank. This gives the drain field time to partially recover from the saturated condition. Sometimes, the multiple pumpings are required in order to bring the drain field saturation to a point where it will absorb normal septic tank overflow.
Because of the uncontrolled water from the reservoir tank of the toilet to the sewage system, extra operating expense is incurred and interrupted usage of the system brings about significant inconvenience.